


Insieme in ufficio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ruggenti draghi [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Dragons, M/M, Master/Slave, PWP, What-If, heat - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Seto è geloso del suo Katsuya e non vuole condividerlo.





	Insieme in ufficio

**Author's Note:**

> Seguito di “Quasi fidanzati”.  
> Scritta sul prompt del P0rnfest:  
> Yu-gi-oh; Jounouchi Katsuya/Seto Kaiba; Contro le vetrate dell'ufficio

Insieme in ufficio

Jounouchi rabbrividì, guardando i ragazzini a gattoni sotto il tavolo. Uno di essi aveva dei corti capelli verdi ed era intento a leccare i piedi di uno degli uomini accomodati alla scrivania. Un altro era intento a strusciarsi per terra.

Jounouchi spostò lo sguardo ed osservò l’ufficio, la voce di Seto rimbombava.

< Fino ad ora è andata bene. Mi ha solo baciato e fatto un po’ strusciare sul tavolo, ma… è così dannatamente imbarazzante…

Quando ha detto che sono uno schiavo a cui dà vitto e alloggio in cambio di ‘particolari’ servigi, volevo morire > pensò.

Seto gli palpò il sedere, Jounouchi rabbrividì.

Socchiuse gli occhi e simulò dei gemiti di piacere.

“Ancora, _master_ ” esalò. 

< Non vedo l’ora che questa riunione finisca > pensò.

***

“Bene, direi che la riunione è finita” disse Seto gelido. Gli uomini si alzarono in piedi, i loro schiavi gattonarono fino ai loro piedi, alcuni li sollevarono caricandoseli in spalla, altri li trascinarono per i capelli, e i rimanenti legarono delle catene ai collari dei loro schiavi e si avviarono, con quelli che li seguivano ansimanti.

< Loro non hanno nessun calore, nessun incantesimo, eppure… sono molto più docili e apparentemente desiderosi di me > pensò Jounouchi. 

Kaiba si alzò, fece uscire tutti gli occupanti e chiuse la porta.

“Sei stato bravo” disse secco.

Jounouchi arrossì e chinò il capo.

“Non mi hai chiesto molto, master” sussurrò.

“Te l’avevo detto, non mi piace fare spettacolo in pubblico” mormorò Seto. Lo raggiunse e gli si mise davanti. “Non guardarli, mai più” ordinò.

Katsuya inarcò un sopracciglio biondo.

“Gli altri schiavi, non li guardare. Tu non sei come loro, non lo sarai mai” disse Seto. Gli avvolse il fianco con il braccio e lo attirò a sé. “Tu sei il mio compagno, appartieni ‘a me’”. Premette le sue labbra su quelle dell’altro.

Jounouchi ricambiò il bacio, Seto lo baciò con abbastanza foga da scorticargli le labbra arrossate. Le loro lingue s’intrecciarono.

Kaiba cominciò a baciarlo ripetutamente, mozzandogli il fiato, iniziando a spogliarsi.

Seto gli allentò il collare nero, che già gli ricadeva largo. Continuando a baciarlo, iniziò a spingerlo, facendolo indietreggiare. Lo premette contro le vetrate gelide del grattacielo, facendo aderire il suo corpo a quello ignudo dell’altro.

Katsuya rabbrividì, mentre l’altro gli apriva le gambe.

“Non sei un oggetto, se avessi voluto, avrei controllato la tua anima. Amo quando mi sfidi, mi fai fremere di passione. Zittirti è un desiderio, non un’imposizione” disse Seto.

Jounouchi gli slacciò i pantaloni e fremette, strusciandosi contro i vetri.

“Forse mi sto innamorando di te” disse Kaiba. Gli afferrò il mento e lo baciò, premendosi col suo corpo contro quello dell’altro.

< Di sicuro questo non è un rapporto sano, ma… iniziò a sentirmi al sicuro tra le sue braccia > pensò Katsuya, appoggiò la testa contro il vetro e strofinò il capo, facendo arruffare i capelli biondi.

Kaiba finì di spogliarsi, facendo cadere i vestiti per terra. Con la coda dell’occhio, Katsuya vide la casacca candida abbandonata sul pavimento.

Seto lo penetrò, tenendogli ferme le braccia contro i propri fianchi.

< Forse inizio ad abituarmi anche ad essere suo… un po’ medo a essere sempre nudo > pensò Katsuya. Sporse il bacino e si lasciò penetrare più a fondo, ansimando. 

“Per sempre il lupo in me, vorrà la pecora che c’è in te; dimostrami che siamo entrambi draghi, che siamo pari” gli soffiò Kaiba all’orecchio.

Katsuya gli morse con foga la spalla, fino a lasciargli il segno.

Seto scoppiò a ridere, mostrando i canini bianchi.

“Così!” gridò. Iniziò a muoversi furiosamente, fino ad arrossargli le gambe, sentendolo diventare sempre più umido.

Katsuya ansimava convulsamente, andandogli incontro il bacino, fremendo. Il suo sudore scivolò sui vetri, appannandoli e anche alcune ciocche bionde rimasero aderite alle vetrate.

Seto fece un profondo ruggito che fece tremare le vetrate dell’intero ufficio, anche quelle contro cui era premuto Jounouchi. Venne, sporcando l’altro di sperma.

Katsuya venne a sua volta e crollò contro Seto, quest’ultimo continuò a penetrarlo con colpi sempre più secchi. Gli morse a sangue la spalla e scivolò fuori da lui, avvolgendogli il fianco con il braccio. Recuperò da terra la casacca e ve lo avvolse, cullandolo contro di sé.

Kaiba sorrise, vedendo che Katsuya era crollato addormentato tra le sue braccia. Lo issò in braccio, continuandolo a tenerlo avvolto nella casacca e gli posò un bacio sulla fronte.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: Beauty and the Beast dei Nightwish.


End file.
